the only exception
by nyxesque
Summary: Elena is disrespectful, Rebekah isn't happy about it. [oral sex, power play.. sort of] / written for queer elena week on tumblr (day 1)


**AN**: written for queer elena week on tumblr (day 1). reviews are always appreciated.. also they make me very happy.

* * *

Rebekah had the poor guy pressed against a brick wall, her fingers wrapped tightly around his neck. „We should talk." She sneered with a small smirk.

„Please, please, don't hurt me. I'll tell you everything." The guy begged and Elena rolled her eyes like she is bored.

„I honestly don't understand why he's so afraid of you."

His eyes widen in shock. „T-that's Rebekah Mikaelson… She's an Original." He gasped out, probably trying to get into Rebekah's good graces.

Elena laughed. „Are you serious? I had no idea." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, a hand playing with a stand of her hair.

„Elena." Rebekah said, turning to look at her companion. „If you want to get your answers, I suggest you let me do the talking now."

She shrugged. „Whatever." And then she turned around, walking back into the bar.

Half an hour later Rebekah found the younger vampire at the bar, drowning a few shots with a blonde guy.

„I'm done. We need to talk."

The blonde guy eyed the two of them suspiciously until Elena compelled him to leave. „Okay then. Let's talk."

They walked out of the bar, towards the motel where they had been staying for the past few days. „So what did your source tell you and where is he now?"

„He told me exactly what we needed to know and he's dead."

„Aren't you a grateful person."

Rebekah spun around, glaring at Elena. „Don't talk to me like that. Especially not in front of other people."

„Why? Is your ego getting hurt?" Elena pouted at her, mockingly.

„Elena." Rebekah sighed. „I'm an Original. I can't be seen with a baby vampire who talks to me like that."

„Because they might think you've grown soft?" Elena asked, a wicked gleam in her eyes. „Or because they could try and do the same?"

„I wouldn't let them." Rebekah said gruffly, starting to walk faster now.

Elena followed her, a smile spreading on her lips. „Then why do you let me do it."

„You know why."

„Do I?"

Rebekah unlocked the door to their room and looked back to face Elena. She looked serious. „Yes, you do."

Neither of them turned on the lights when they entered and when the door fell shut behind Elena, she closed the distance between her and Rebekah. „I really don't think I do." She said, the mocking tone was gone now. It was laced with something else.

Slowly Rebekah turned around. They looked at each other for a silent moment. „Because you're different. You're…. well, you."

„Poetic." Elena said, but her eyes had already travelled down to the other girls lips.

There was a second in which the two of them stood still and then Elena's back hit the mattress. Rebekah was lying on top of her, her smirk back in place. „You're infuriating." Rebekah growled as she pressed her mouth over Elena's and kissed her hungrily.

Elena met her kisses with a small smile. „That's why you like me so much though, isn't it?"

Rebekah didn't bother with replying. Her hands had found the hem of Elena's dress and pulled it over Elena's head in a quick motion. Before Elena could even reach for her top, Rebekah's lips had found their way to Elena's neck and she was leaving a trail of wet kisses all over her body. She kissed over Elena's collarbones, her breasts, down her stomach and stopped only briefly to rip away Elena's panties.

„You're fast today." Elena gasped, looking down at her.

Rebekah met her eyes for a moment and Elena could see so many emotions passing through them. Anger, lust and something else. Affection, maybe. Or even love.

The moment passed and Elena let out a moan when Rebekah's face buried itself between her legs. Rebekah wasn't there to tease, her lips, tongue and teeth worked in perfect synergy and soon Elena found herself clutching the sheets, her body shaking. „Oh, god." She cried out.

And then Rebekah stopped. Her chin dripping wet, she looked up at Elena, a smirk playing on her lips. Elena groaned in frustration.

„Now, Elena." She started, a finger coming up to tease over the other girls clit. „I want you to tell me something."

She wasn't making any quick or satisfying motions with her single finger, but it was still enough to let Elena dance on the edge of oblivion. The younger vampire stared openmouthed. „Anything."

„Very good." Rebekah nodded, ducking down to place a sloppy kiss on Elena's cunt. „Would there be any reason - any at all - to be intimidated by me?"

„Y-yes." Now it was Elena's turn to glare. „Many."

„Tell me." Rebekah demanded, her finger slipping into Elena.

„Oh." The other girl moaned. „You're an Original. You're the strongest, fastest, oldest vampire in the world. You're immortal."

Rebekah nodded, seemingly satisfied. „And now I want you to beg."

„You're gonna pay for this." Elena growled through heavy breaths.

„I didn't quite catch that." The finger that was slowly moving in and out of Elena, came to a stop. Rebekah used her long nails to scratch against Elena's inner walls.

„Oh, for god's sake." Elena snapped. „Please, fuck me, Rebekah. Please. I beg you."

Rebekah didn't waste anytime. Her lips met Elena's cunt against and she kissed, sucked and bit into her hungrily. Elena came, Rebekah's name leaving her lips like an angry prayer.

The Original slid up to her, a satisfied smile on her face. „See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Elena, dazed by the bliss of her orgasm, managed to glare at her. Rebekah pressed a quick kiss on her lips and jumped up. „I'm going to take a shower. If you've learned your lesson, you're welcome to join me."

After a few seconds, Elena got out of the bed with sluggish movements and followed her. „Oh, you wish." She snorted and Rebekah laughed.


End file.
